Truenos
by Dilavri
Summary: Naminé le tiene miedo a los truenos, ¿Podrá Ventus calmarla?... soy terrible con los "summary" xD leanlo y... ¿reviews? maybe n.n Kh no me pertenece


**Truenos**

Estaba con Ventus en un lugar de comida rápida.

No me importa el nombre.

Cuando tengo hambre, ya _NADA_ me importa, más que comer.

No me interesa si es el apocalipsis, si tengo hambre, saldré por comida aunque me muera.

Como sea, volviendo al tema.

Pedimos la comida para llevar.

Hoy iría a la casa de Ventus a pasar el día.

Hablando de hoy… esta algo nublado.

Dijeron que iba a llover…

No me molesta, yo adoro la lluvia.

_Dibujar y escuchar música mientras llueve es la cosa más perfecta del mundo._

_**PERO**_, odio los truenos. De pequeña siempre me han asustado.

Mi hermano Cloud siempre me abrazaba y decía que '_no pasaba nada_'. Eso también lo hacía Ventus… he pasado muchos años con este chico.

"Naminé, vamos" dijo Ventus, mientras me entregaba las bolsas de comida.

Suspiré. "Ok"

Nos dirigimos a su casa.

Llegamos y entramos.

_Era como mi segundo hogar._

Ventus vivía con su hermano gemelo, Roxas. Y a veces su primo Sora lo visitaba.

"Ya llegué" gritó Ventus, sentándose en el sofá.

"¿Trajeron comida?" contestó Roxas.

"Si" dije mientras ponía la comida en la mesa

"Perfecto, a comer" dijo Roxas mientras se servía.

_No hubo ese típico silencio incómodo._

Estuvimos platicando de idioteces.

Como por ejemplo: _'Riku está saliendo con Kairi'_, '_Hayner_ _está en el hospital por haberse peleado con Seifer_'

Bla bla.

Cuando terminamos, me levante a lavar los platos, mientras los dos tontos se sentaban a ver la televisión.

_Quiero dejar claro que no soy su sirvienta._

Lo hago porque Roxas es un holgazán y Ventus a veces se le caen los platos.

Cuando terminé, me fui a ver la tele con ellos.

Me senté en el medio de ellos y me acurruqué con Ventus.

El puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

Como el 'típico movimiento que los chicos hacen fingiendo bostezar'

_Pero Ventus no bostezaba._

_**El solo lo hacía, y ya**__._

"Si alguien los viera así, estoy seguro de que esa persona pensaría que son novios" dijo Roxas riéndose

¿Eso es cierto?

Nunca lo había pensado.

"Calla" dije sonrojada, mientras le daba una patada en su pierna

"¡Es verdad!" contestó Roxas

Volteé a ver a Ventus, él estaba sonrojado.

Se dio cuenta de que le miraba, ya que volteo a verme

Rápidamente gire mi cabeza hacia otro lado.

_Sus ojos… _

¡Y-ya! ¿Por qué mierda estoy sintiéndome y pensando así?

_Basta._

"No" dijo Ventus. "Ahora calla"

"Está bien… pero… contéstame algo primero." Dijo Roxas

"¿Qué?" dijo molesto Ventus

"Te gusta Naminé?" dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

_Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente._

_Naminé. Cálmate._

_No debería estar sintiéndome así…_

"… ¿Qué?" preguntó Ventus

"Solo contéstame" dijo Roxas

"N-no" dijo en voz baja Ventus.

"Eres terrible diciendo mentiras" dijo burlándose Roxas

"¡N-no estoy mintiendo!" tartamudeo él.

"¿Ah sí?" dijo Roxas malévolamente. Me volteó a ver. "Naminé, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?"

"NO" intervino Ventus

_Le miré confundida, pero a la vez sonrojada._

_Roxas también le miro, pero con una sonrisa._

"D-digo…" contestó nerviosamente Ven

"¡Si te gusta! Admítelo" dijo Roxas

"Ya cállate" contestó Ventus.

Si me preguntan porque no hablo, pues la respuesta es simple.

No comprendo lo que está pasando.

_Listo._

"¿Entonces qué pasaría si hago esto?"

Roxas se acercó a mi cara, y justo antes de que me besara, Ventus puso su mano entre nosotros.

"Ni lo pienses" dijo Ventus

"He he" rió Roxas

"I-iré por agua" dije nerviosamente.

Fui a la cocina.

_Dios. _

¿Qué acaba de pasar?

¿Le gusto a Ven...tus?

No me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

_¿Será que también a mi me…?_

"Naminé" dijo alguien. Reconocí la voz, era Roxas.

"¿Si?"

"¿Te has preguntado el porqué Ventus no tiene novia, si casi todas las chicas babean por él?" preguntó Roxas.

Bueno, respecto a ese tema… Ventus me había dicho que estaba esperando a la_ indicada _y bla bla.

"De hecho… si" contesté pensativa. "Pero, Ventus me había dicho que estaba esperando a la indicada"

El rió. "El ya encontró a la 'indicada'" dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos cuando dijo la palabra: _**Indicada.**_

"¿Si?" dije algo triste. "¿Quién es?"

"Naminé, ciega e inocente Naminé…" dijo él.

_¿Qué?_

"¿Eh?" pregunté confundida, mientras sacaba una jarra de agua y me servía en un vaso

"La indicada para él eres tú" dijo riendo.

_..._

¿¡ENCERIO!?

"¿¡De verdad!?" dije feliz. "D-digo, ¿en serio?" traté de sonar más seria

Roxas rió. "Todos estos años Ventus a estado enamorado de ti, desde que eran pequeños, no puedo creer que no te diste cuenta"

"Creí que le gustaba Xion… o Kairi… o tal vez Olette" contesté

"No" dijo Roxas sonriendo. Después, salió de allí.

_Sonreí._

Bebí el agua y entré a la sala, en donde Ven y Roxas estaban

Me volví a acurrucar al lado de Ventus.

Alcance a ver la sonrisa de Roxas.

_Tonto._

De pronto, escuche como lluvia caía.

"¡Lluvia!" dije feliz

Pero… escuché un trueno.

_**Mierda.**_

Cubrí mis oídos con mis dedos y me separe de Ventus.

_Sentí como él me abrazaba_

Se acercó a mi oído y me susurro _"Tranquila"_

"¡N-no!" dije asustada.

Lose, a veces puedo ser una bebé.

"Mejor los dejo" dijo Roxas. Después, él subió a su habitación, dejándonos solos a Ventus y a mí.

"Cálmate, estoy aquí" dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

'_**¡Crash! **_

Escuché otro trueno.

Pero esta vez, abracé fuertemente a Ventus

"Ya…" dijo Ventus. Se empezó a acercar a mi cara.

Asjkasjkasjk muero.

"Ventus…"

Y creó que saben lo que paso.

_Nos besamos_.

Fue como… olvídenlo, fue inexplicable.

Nos separamos.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que yo era la 'indicada'? pregunté

"No quería ser rechazado" contestó él

Sonreí. "Ey, ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí? No creo que sea buena idea salir en estos momentos"

"Claro" dijo él con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, le avisaré a mi hermano"

Saqué mi celular y le envié un mensaje.

**De: Naminé  
Para: Cloud**

Pasaré la noche en casa de Ventus.

**De: Cloud  
Para: Naminé**

Está bien, pero no hagan cosas malas ;).

**De: Naminé  
Para: Cloud**

_Jodete._


End file.
